Killer Croc
: "Not me, shorty. I'm beautiful." : ― Waylon Jones to Harley Quinn Waylon Jones, also known as Killer Croc,' '''is a Metahuman skilled crocodile wrestler, born with a genetic mutation which gave him reptilian skin. He eventually turned to crime, and was chased out of Gotham City by Batman, only to be captured and recruited into Amanda Waller's Suicide Squad. Killer Croc would greatly contribute to the successful offensive against the mystical duo of Enchantress and Incubus, and get his prison sentence shortened as a result. Biography Early Life Waylon Jones was born on June 3, 1968, in Tampa, Florida, with a rare skin disorder that made him look like a crocodile. His mother died of childbirth, and because his father left him to be raised by his aunt, he suffered emotional abuse since her persistent drinking prevented him from growing up in an ideal household. As a teenager, Waylon had no friends for the kids at school ridiculed him. He attempted to kill one of them, causing him to spend the majority of his youth in reform school and juvenile hall. A short time later, the deformed boy was arrested for robbery and sent to prison for three years. There, he was able to commit the murder of a fellow prisoner who made a joke about his face. Luckily for Waylon, he was spared the death penalty and spent a more lengthened jail term. Career in Crime Becoming Killer Croc Jones was released eighteen years later after reaching adulthood, and joined a travelling carnival where became an experienced crocodile wrestler known for his cannibalistic tendencies, earning himself the name "Killer Croc". By that time, his body changed to make increasingly animal-like, as well as developing a highly durable hide and regenerative powers. Failed Campaign in Gotham City Realising that there was more money to be made through crime, Croc soon decided to find himself a home in Gotham City, New Jersey. Upon arrival, he served as an enforcer for the mob, but took it upon himself to target other criminals and become the city's most powerful figure. This prompted him to come into conflict with the vigilante Batman, who defeated and chased him out of Gotham. Captured by A.R.G.U.S. Croc tried searching for sanctuary elsewhere, but was eventually captured by an ARGUS SWAT team in his sewer hideout and sentenced to life imprisonment at Belle Reve, where was treated like an animal and kept locked in an underground cage at his request. There, the guards fed him raw animal meat, but he would often attack them until he was either tazed or tranquillised if they were unfortunate to enter his cage. Saving the World Recruited into Task Force X Months after Croc was apprehended, Amanda Waller gathers skilled individuals and Metahumans for Project Task Force X. Upon their visit to Belle Reve to examine the future team, she has Rick Flag visit Croc outside his cell while the monster is doing push ups. Croc senses his presence and slowly approaches Flag, asking why he isn't scared of him. Flag avoids answering the question and asks Croc why he is imprisoned in an underground cage. Croc tells Flag that it was because he asked to be, then quickly ends the conversation. Deployment in Midway City ''To be added Battle of Midway City To be added Retrieving HVT1 To be added Drowning Sorrows To be added Facing Enchantress When the time came to face their enemies, Croc helped fight off monsters underwater, allowing Flag's men to detonate a bomb that killed Incubus and El Diablo, but were all killed by either the monsters or the bomb. Croc, however, managed to survive and later on joined his fellow teammates in the battle against Enchantress. Once Enchantress was killed, Croc planned to head back to the Gotham sewers. However, Waller was revealed to be alive and ready to blow their heads off. When she asked if anyone else in the squad would like a perk back at prison, Croc asked for the BET channel. Powers and Abilities Powers * Crocodilian Physiology: Killer Croc has skin comparable to that of a reptile. His durable skin and inhumanly large musculature, combined with his reptilian genetics and traits grant him several Metahuman abilities. Crocodiles themselves are apex predators that lived through the K-T extinction and remained physically unchanged for 100 million years, weighing at a half-ton with a bite force of 20K newtons and stomach acid intense enough to dissolve bones. ** Superhuman Strength: Killer Croc has a degree of superhuman strength, due to him being inhumanly bulky and muscular. This easily makes him the physically strongest member of the Suicide Squad. Hence, he was able to become an experienced crocodile wrestler, able to easily beat many monstrous Eyes of the Adversary troops to death with his bare hands, able to send the exceptionally fit Captain Boomerang flying several feet away from him with a mere swing of his arm, able to easily hurl Rick Flag's heavy bomb into the mystical superweapon, and able to temporarily rival the physical strength of Enchantress herself, hurling her away from his Squad teammates. ** Superhuman Durability: Killer Croc's rough scaly skin is highly durable, to a much higher degree than that of a normal human, with his skin acting as natural body armour. However, multiple tasers used simultaneously are able to knock Killer Croc out, allowing an ARGUS SWAT team to bring him down at last. ** Enhanced Senses: Killer Croc's reptilian physiology grants him acute senses, especially his sense of smell and hearing. *** Enhanced Vision: Killer Croc also displayed shining eyes while in his prison cell, similar to Aquaman's, indicating that he can see in locations with very low levels of light. Abilities * Skilled Combatant: Killer Croc is a highly effective physical combatant, stemming from his fights with his peers during his youth, managed to become an experienced crocodile wrestler, to serve as an enforcer for the mob, to defeat and beat many monstrous Eyes of the Adversary troops to death with his bare hands, and managing to hurl Enchantress herself away from his fellow teammates, though she was notably caught off-guard. * Expert Swimmer: Killer Croc, due to having lead a reptilian life for years (notably living in Gotham City's sewers for a time), is an extremely skilled swimmer and can stay under water for vast periods of time, thus swiftly helping Rick Flag's Navy SEAL team plant a bomb under Incubus. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Suicide Squad Members